We Met at the Bookstore
by Awsomewriter123
Summary: Maxwell was only wondering what was making the noise every night at the bookstore, but now he's face with romance, betrayal, and losing his friends! THE FINAL CHAPTER IS UP! Please R&R!
1. Strange Noises

**Ch.1**

**Strange Noises**

Welcome to my latest fic! I don't expect this fic to be very long, but it's the quality that counts, right? Please R&R!

* * *

Maxwell watched from his cage as the owner of the bookstore shut and locked the door. It wasn't uncommon for him to stay the night in the bookstore and most of the he never minded much. Robbers wouldn't exactly choose books on their list of things to steal and most nights were quite peaceful. For the past week, however, that wasn't the case.

"Maybe tonight will be more peaceful" he said to himself before drifting off to slumber.

* * *

A loud thud rang out, causing Maxwell's eyes to snap open. _"There it is again!"_ thought Maxwell. He held his breath as he what seemed to be something dragging across the floor. "I don't think that's the machinery in here," said Maxwell as he opened his cage door and hopped out. "I gotta find out what that is!"

The tall hamster tip-pawed towards the sound of what seemed to be pages flipping. "Sounds like it's coming from the sci-fi section." Maxwell hid behind a nearby desk as he snuck a peek inside the sci-fi section. He wasn't alone.

Inside the Sci-fi section was a girl hamster with golden fur with a white underbelly and black around both eyes. She also wore a pair of glasses, which she had to push up quite often. She lay on her stomach as she read the open book on the ground.

_"Is she the one whose been making the noise this past week?"_ Maxwell thought to himself. _"I know it's wrong to break into somewhere, but I don't think she's causing any trouble. Maybe I should say hi or would that scare her off?"_ As he took a step forward, the girl hamster looked up. Upon seeing Maxwell, she hopped to her paws and began to run out of the section.

"H-Hey, wait a second!" shouted Maxwell as he rushed after her. As Maxwell made it out of the sci-fi section, he saw her climbing the shelves of the romance section.

"Hold on a minute!" said Maxwell as he began his ascent. "I'm not gonna hurt you or anything! The girl hamster made her way to the top of the shelf, where she quickly began to run away once again, only to trip over her own paws. As Maxwell made it to the top of the shelf, he saw the hamster girl groping about blindly for he glasses, which had fallen off when she fell.

"Darn it!" she muttered to herself. "Where are they?" Maxwell walked over to where the glasses were, which were right in front of her.

"Here you go," said Maxwell as he handed the glasses back to her. "Are you okay?"

The girl hamster wiped the lenses of her glasses with the side of her arm and quickly put them back on before nodding. "I'm okay. Sorry about breaking into the store. I wasn't going to take anything!"

"It's okay, I forgive you," answered Maxwell. "I'm Maxwell, what's your name?"

"My name's Suzy," answered the girl hamster.

"What were you doing here anyways?" asked Maxwell.

"Reading of course!" answered Suzy as she pushed her glasses back up. "Escape from Galaxy X29 just came out!"

"I heard it's great!" exclaimed Maxwell.

Suzy nodded in agreement. "It is! I would have waited for my owner to buy it, but she's been really busy with work lately. She's a crime scene investigator!"

"I know it sounds crazy," said Maxwell." But I've always wanted to solve a crime, just like Sherlock Holmes!"

"I don't think that sounds crazy at all!" said Suzy. "I think it's nice to have dreams and fantasies!"

Maxwell stifled a yawn. "Sorry about that. I'm not used to staying up this late."

"That's okay," said Suzy. "Maybe I can stop by another time!"

Maxwell smiled. "I'd like that! I'll see you later!"

Suzy watched Maxwell as he began walking back to his cage, blushing slightly as she did. "Wow, I didn't know boy hams like him existed! He's nice, smart, and cute!"

* * *

Sorry about the short and kinda boring chapter! I promise they'll be longer and more eventful in the future! I hope that despite this, you enjoyed the chapter! Please R&R and Happy New Years!


	2. Boyham

**Ch.2**

**Boyham**

Before I start this chapter, I'd like to apologize for my last chapter. I know it wasn't the best start, but I promise you that this story will get better! Please R&R!

* * *

Maxwell sat at the table at the clubhouse, his face buried in a book, as usual. However, he wasn't reading it. He snored blissfully, surprisingly undisturbed by the activity in the clubhouse.

"Earth to Maxwell!" said Sandy as she shook his shoulder. "You awake?"

The boy hamster bolted upright. "Huh? Wh-what?"

Sandy smiled. "Have a nice nap?"

"I was only going to shut my eyes for a few minutes," said Maxwell in his defense.

"You were practically dead for the past half hour," explained the girl hamster as she walked Maxwell to the mirror. His face was covered in black marker doodles. Swirls on his cheeks, a bushy moustache with a matching beard, and 'sleepy head' written across his forehead. Maxwell immediately began to wipe his face, hoping to rub off the doodles, causing Sandy to laugh.

"You can thank Blizzy for that later," Sandy half said half laughed. Maxwell looked over to the other side of the room where Blizzy waved to him cheerfully, suppressing giggles as best as she could. Maxwell couldn't help but feel a wave of guilt rush over him. Blizzy finally found some time to visit them, and here he was, snoring up a storm.

"I should probably apologize to her," said Maxwell glumly.

"Don't worry about it," said Sandy. "Why are you so sleepy anyways?"

"I didn't get as much sleep as I needed" answered Maxwell sheepishly.

Sandy frowned. "Still hearing those weird noises? Maybe we can all head over and check it out."

"That's alright!" Maxwell said quickly. "I'm sure it's just some faulty machinery. My owner's parents have a repairman coming tomorrow anyways!"

"Okay then," said Sandy skeptically. "Hey, have you seen my brother?"

* * *

"And an amazing kickflip by Stan!" exclaimed Stan as he rode on his skateboard while shaking his maracas. "He wins the competition and the humongous trophy!" He skidded to a stop as he looked up at the bench, where a hamster girl with golden fur and glasses was reading a book. "Forget the trophy, I found a better prize!" He quickly climbed the bench and was soon at the girl hamster's side. "Hey babe! Why are you lookin' at a book when you can look at all this?"

The girl hamster didn't even bother to make eye contact with Stan. "I prefer things that are intelligent and you seem kinda stupid."

"Stupid?" repeated Stan. "I'm totally smart! Ask me a question!"

"Define 'narcissist'" said the golden hamster with a giggle.

Stan was quiet for a few moments before answering. "Hey, I can make up words too!"

The glasses-clad hamster rolled her eyes and shut her book. "Leave me alone, I already have a boyham!" Stan watched as she ran off across the park.

"Oh well," said Stan as he got back on his skateboard. "Her loss!"

* * *

"What's up ham hams?" said Stan as he walked through the entrance.

"It's about time!" said Sandy as she walked up to her brother. "What took ya so long?"

"I saw this ham girl in the park…" began Stan. Sandy immediately snagged his tail with her ribbon.

"Why do you do that every time I mention a girl?" asked Stan.

"Because I know what you're trying to do to her!" answered Sandy as she stepped on him.

"But nothing happened!" said Stan in his defense. "Okay, so a flirted a little, but she shot me down! She wasn't even that hot, glasses-wearing prude. I can't believe she has a boyham!"

Maxwell's ears perked up. "Glasses?"

"Yeah," said Stan as his sister released him. "Golden fur too and black around the eyes."

_"What the heke!"_ thought Maxwell, his eyes wide with shock. _"Suzy thinks I'm her boyham?"_

* * *

Let the drama begin! This is probably the shortest chapter i've ever written for fanfiction, but it's better than last chapter, right? Please stay tuned, the story's gonna get even better! Please R&R!


	3. Misunderstandings

**Ch.3**

**Misunderstandings**

Since my chapters have been really short, I'm combining what I had planned for chapters three and four into one chapter! I wish I did that with my first two chapters. Please R&R!

* * *

Maxwell walked through the park en route to the clubhouse, hoping to spend a few minutes of visiting with everyone before heading back home. Due to his owner's schedule, he couldn't spend much time at the clubhouse today. He stifled a yawn as he rubbed a tired eye. Once again, he didn't get much sleep last night thanks to Suzy. However, it wasn't because she was there, it was because he was thinking how to let her down without hurting her feelings.

"Just calm down Maxwell," Maxwell said to himself. "Just make it quick and soft, it'll be over in a second. Suzy's a smart ham, she'll understand. But what if she doesn't understand? I don't want to make her cry or anything, but I gotta tell her! Okay, the next time I see her, I'll just say it."

"Hiya Maxypoo!" shouted Suzy as she immediately leeched onto him, causing the boy hamster to recoil in fright. "I was just thing about you and what an amazing boyham you are!" Maxwell opened his mouth, but the words wouldn't come out. Suzy giggled. "I was also thinking of all sorts of things we could do for our first official date! We could go to the museum, or have a night in town, or maybe a picnic…"

"Um, yeah," Maxwell finally managed to say as he led her over to a log. "Look, I just wanted to talk to you, have a seat."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sandy sat at the table, sneaking a quick peek at the door once in a while, anxious for Maxwell to arrive. She released a sigh. "I hope Maxwell's feeling okay. He's been really tired lately." Bijou, Pashmina, Penelope, and Blizzy walked over and joined their friend at the table.

"Still waiting for Maxwell?" asked Bijou.

Sandy nodded. "He's been really tired lately. Maybe he's just sleeping in."

"Maybe you should go and wake him up," suggested Blizzy as she handed Sandy a can of shaving cream and a feather. "Put some shaving cream on his paw, and then tickle his nose with the feather. It'll be hilarious!"

Sandy sweat dropped as she handed the shaving cream and the feather back to the tiny hamster. "Um, no thanks."

"But you should still go over and wake him up," said Pashmina. "I don't think he'd mind having you be the first thing he sees in the morning."

Penelope smiled. "Okyoo!"

Sandy's face flushed bright red. "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"Yeah, just make sure you're getting him outta bed instead of getting in with him," said Stan, who was walking by at the moment. As Sandy grabbed her ribbon, Stan stepped on his skateboard and rolled away.

Stan looked back at his sister and stuck his tongue out at her. "Haha, can't catch me no…" he ran right into the wall, slowly sliding down it anime style. "I meant to do that."

* * *

Sandy walked in the direction of town, where Maxwell was most likely sleeping in his cage. "Maybe I'll surprise him with a little gift, like some sunflower seeds. I just hope the bookstore isn't too busy today, I almost got stepped on last time!" Suddenly, her eye caught sight of motion from her left. She turned to see Maxwell sitting on a log next to another hamster.

"There he is!" Sandy said to herself. "But who's the other hamster?" Her eyes went wide with shock as she looked closer at the two. "Are they…snuggling with each other?" Tears began to form in her eyes. "But I thought…" The other hamster turned to Maxwell and began leaning forward, closing her eyes. Sandy immediately turned away and ran. She didn't want to see what was about to happen.

* * *

Stan leaned against the wall in the clubhouse. Just a while ago, he was full of energy, flirting with Sandy's friends and having a good time, but an unpleasant sensation was beginning to overtake him. For some reason, he felt depressed and worried about his sister. Not even bothering to take his skateboard or maracas, he headed for the door. "I gotta go."

"But I thought you were gonna play some cards with us," said Hamtaro.

"Something more important just came up," answered Stan before shutting the door.

* * *

Stan ran though the park, checking high and low for his twin sister. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew that Sandy really needed him now. "Sandy! Sandy, where are you?" He paused for a moment as his ears perked up. Off in the distance, he could hear someone crying. Knowing who it was, he dashed full speed towards it. After pushing past yet another bush, he was next to his sister, who was sitting on a rock, her face stained with warm tears. She immediately grabbed her brother and buried her face in his chest.

"It's okay Sandy, I'm here now," Stan said consolingly. "What happened?"

"M-M-Maxwell…he, he was in the park," began Sandy. "And…and, there was a…girl. They were…" She quickly buried her face back in Stan's chest, unable to continue. Stan, however, was able to fill in the blanks. The older twin held his sister closer to him as she continued to bawl uncontrollably.

_"I thought Maxwell was better than that,"_ thought Stan. _"Of all hamsters, I never would have thought Maxwell would have hurt my sister like this. He just made a big mistake!"_ Stan wouldn't let himself hunt down Maxwell, for now at least. He had something more important to do at the moment.

* * *

Stan was immediately surrounded by the other hamsters as he entered the clubhouse the next morning.

"Where'd you go yesterday?" asked Cappy.

"Home," Stan answered simply.

"Where's Sandy?" asked Bijou.

"She's sick," answered Stan, not bothering to make eye contact with her.

"Is she okay?" asked the French hamster. "Maybe we should go check up on her…"

"She needs to rest!" barked Stan.

Boss stepped between him and Bijou, glaring at Stan. "What makes you think you can snap at Bijou like that?"

Stan pushed past the larger hamster. "Whatever, just get out of my way!"

Maxwell stepped though the door and waved. "Hi everyo…" Stan charged at the taller hamster and tackled him to the ground.

"You think it's fun to hurt Sandy like that you jerk?' shouted Stan, punching Maxwell in the face every couple words. Boss and Hamtaro quickly grabbed Stan and hauled him off of Maxwell.

"What the heck was that for?" shouted Maxwell.

"Don't play dumb!" spat Stan, struggling to free himself from the hamster restraining him. "Sandy saw you yesterday with another girl! You were never tired from some noisy machinery; you've been spending late nights with that other hamster, haven't you? I'll break your legs!"

Sandy saw that?" repeated Maxwell, a panicked expression splitting his features.

"Maxwell, iz zis true?" asked Bijou.

"How could you?" asked Pashmina.

Penelope stamped her foot paw down. "Okyoo okwee okwee okyoo!"

"Penelope, I know you're just as mad as me," said Pashmina. "But you shouldn't be using words like that, especially for someone of your age!"

The rest of the ham hams stood with confused looks on their faces before Maxwell broke the silence. "Look, I know what she saw was a bit suggestive, but I swear this is all just a misunderstanding!"

"So, what really happened?" asked Oxnard.

* * *

_Flashback_

Maxwell and Suzy took a seat on the fallen log in the park.

"So, what's up?" asked Suzy.

Maxwell took a deep breath before beginning. "Suzy, I know you really like me, and I think you're a nice, smart hamster, but come on, we only met once and you're going around saying we're boyham and girlham!

"What are you saying?" asked Suzy. "Do you want to take things slower?"

Maxwell shook his head. "I-I just want to be friends with you. I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way for you as you do for me."

Suzy, however, began to snuggle closer to him, causing him to once again recoil with shock. "It's okay Maxwell, there's no need to be nervous about being in a relationship." She turned to Maxwell and began to lean in closer. "Maybe this will help loosen you up."

Maxwell quickly crawled away, barely missing contact with Suzy's lips. "No, stop it! Look, you were never my girlham and you never will be!" He silently cursed to himself as he remembered his schedule. "Darn it, now I don't have anytime to go to the clubhouse! I gotta go!"

"But Maxwell!" said Suzy.

"Goodbye Suzy!" Maxwell said sternly before running home.

_End Flashback_

* * *

"So you see," said Maxwell. "It was all a big misunderstanding." The rest of the ham hams nodded understandingly.

"Sorry about that Maxwell," said Panda.

"I guess we shouldn't have jump to conclusions like that," added Cappy.

"Sorry about all this," Maxwell said to Stan.

"Sandy's the one you should be apologizing to," answered Stan. "If you want my forgiveness, you'll have to make up to my sister." Maxwell needed no seconds bidding. He rushed though the tunnel full speed towards Sandy's house.

* * *

Sandy sat in the tiny housed area of her cage. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't sleep a wink. Not only that, but she no longer had an appetite and she just wanted to be alone. However, she was about to receive a guest whether she liked it or not.

"Sandy…Sandy, are you in here?" asked Maxwell. Sandy gathered a pawful of shredded newspaper and threw it at the other hamster. The strips of paper didn't even make it halfway to Maxwell.

"Get away from me!" shouted Sandy. "I never want to see you again!"

"Sandy please," begged Maxwell. "Let me…" Sandy smacked him across the face.

"Please what?" snapped Sandy tearfully. "Please let me keep hurting you?"

"No, just listen to me!" said Maxwell. "I know what you think you saw, but I promise you, nothing like that even happened!"

"Why should I believe you?" asked Sandy.

"Because I don't wanna lose you!" answered Maxwell. "You're way too important to me! I'd rather go blind then have you be mad at me!"

"Really?" asked Sandy.

Maxwell nodded. "At least when I'm blind, you'd be able to read to me. That'd make the book even better."

"That line was cheesier than a tub of macaroni and cheese," said Sandy.

"But did it make you feel better?" asked Maxwell.

Sandy wrapped her arms around the taller hamster. "You betcha!"

Maxwell smiled. "Will you forgive me?" Sandy nodded.

"Of course!" answered Sandy. "Wait, what happened to your face?"

"Oh, it's nothing" answered Maxwell as he held her closer.

* * *

Maxwell breathed a sigh of relief as he headed home. After such a high tension day like today, he just wanted to go home and rest. Sandy wasn't mad at him anymore and neither were the ham hams. He and Sandy were even going to walk to the clubhouse together tomorrow. "Thing's are looking up!"

"Hey Maxwell," The tall hamster turned to see Suzy standing by a tree.

"Oh, um, hi Suzy," said Maxwell. "Look I…"

"It's okay," said Suzy. "I know I was acting a bit crazy and I'm sorry. You've been so good to be, so I wanted to give you this." She handed Maxwell a sunflower seed, which was tied in a green bow.

"Oh, thank you!" said Maxwell. "I'm actually pretty hungry, so if you don't mind…" he gnawed off the shell of the sunflower seed and practically inhaled it. As soon as he did, he began to feel hazy and disorientated. His eyes fogged over as he stood still.

"Now then," said Suzy. "Do you love me?"

"I love you Suzy," answered Maxwell in a robotic-like tone.

Suzy smiled. "Good! I think we should tell everyone the news! Where's that clubhouse place you mentioned.

Maxwell pointed west. "That way, my love." Little did Suzy know, she and Maxwell weren't alone. Blizzy ran as fast as her foot paws could carry her to the clubhouse.

* * *

I finally finished after over three hours and it's long! Just in case you were wondering, the original ch.3 was going to end after Stan consoles Sandy. Stay tuned for the final chapter! Please R&R!


	4. Brainwashed

**Ch.4**

**Brainwashed**

I've had midterms all this week but I don't have any today! Because of that, I thought I'd get the final chapter up (and avoid studying for bio and geometry). Please R&R!

* * *

"Maxwell sure is taking a long time," noted Pashmina. "You think they're okay?" 

"I zink zey're okay," confessed Bijou. "Everyzing's probably back to normal! Perhaps zey're even…" Bijou leaned over and whispered something into Pashmina's ear, causing the pink scarf-clad hamster to giggle mercilessly.

"You're starting to sound like Stan!" said Pashmina as she gave Bijou a friendly push.

Hamtaro, who had heard what they were whispering about, nudged Oxnard. "What's a paw job?" Before Oxnard could respond, Blizzy burst though the clubhouse door, panting heavily.

"You're not gonna believe what I just saw!" exclaimed the tiny hamster. "You probably need to sit down for this one!" Boss did as he was told and hopped onto his armchair, a farting noise ringing in the air as he did.

He immediately sat up, his face flushed red with embarrassment. "Um, it's not what you think!"

Blizzy began to laugh up a storm as she walked over to the chair and grabbed the whoopee cushion from under it. "I wonder where I put this thing, thanks Boss! But seriously, I've got something important to say!"

Cappy leaned in curiously. "What is it?"

"I was on my way here when I saw Maxwell eat this seed that this girl hamster gave him, and now he's acting really weird! I think he's been brainwashed!"

"You're right," confessed Stan. "I don't believe you. You sure Maxwell isn't just hurting my sister again?"

"Hey, you guys have known Maxwell longer than I have, but I don't think Maxwell would do something like this!" shouted Blizzy. "You gotta help me snap out of it!"

"Sounds like a job for the ham hams!" exclaimed Hamtaro. "Let's go find Maxwell!"

"Does Sandy know what's going on?' asked Pashmina.

Blizzy shrugged. "Don't thing so, but maybe she can help us. Where does she live?"

"I'll grab Sandy," said Stan as he stood up from his seat and headed for the door. "You guys go get Maxwell and the freaky chick." As he left the room, the rest of the ham hams followed. When they opened the door, Maxwell and Suzy were already in sight, paw in paw.

"Um, Maxwell, who's she?" asked Panda.

"Allow me to introduce myself," said Suzy. "I'm Suzy and Maxwell's my boyham! Isn't that right honey?"

"Yes," answered Maxwell in a dead robotic tone. "I love you."

"No he doesn't, but I know he loves books!" exclaimed Hamtaro as he walked up to Maxwell with one of his books. "You always like reading all those big, difficult words and those small, difficult words..."

"Books are nice," said Suzy. "But Maxwell would choose me over a whole library any day, right Maxwell?"

"Yes sweetheart," answered Maxwell.

Howdy stepped up to the plate, hoping to have better luck than Hamtaro. "What Maxwell needs is a lil' Howdy magic! Hey Maxwell, why'd the chicken cross the road?" He was silent for a moment before answering. "To get away from a psycho hamser firl with brain-washing seeds!" He went into a fit off laughter while the rest of the ham hams sweat dropped.

"Zee saddest part iz zat it'z a logical answer," said Bijou.

"Maxwell, you're not just gonna stand there and let that meany make fun of me, are you?" asked Suzy. Maxwell immediately grabbed the apron-clad hamster, putting him in a headlock.

"That's right Maxwell!" exclaimed Dexter. "Squeeze harder!"

"Who's side are you on?" asked Boss as he hurried to free Howdy.

* * *

"Sandy!" exclaimed Stan. "Sandy, where are you?" Sandy emerged from her cage and scurried over to her brother.

"What's up Stan?" asked Sandy as she reached him.

Stan grabbed her paw and headed back the way he came. "I'll explain on the way there, just hurry up!"

A panicked look spread across Sandy's features. "What's wrong? What's going on?"

"It's Maxwell," answered Stan. "Apparently, Blizzy thinks this girl hamster brainwashed him into liking her. Sorry that Maxwell's doing this to ya."

"If Maxwell's in trouble, then I gotta be there for him!" exclaimed Sandy. "I know Maxwell would never do something like this!"

* * *

"Here Maxwell," said Oxnard as he handed the brainwashed hamster a sunflower seed. "Food makes everything better!" Maxwell stared at the seed a moment before offering it wordlessly to Suzy.

"How thoughtful of you!" gushed Suzy. "But I'm not hungry." Maxwell chucked the seed down the tunnel. Before the seed hit the ground, a pink ribbon snagged the seed in midair.

"What have done to Maxwell?" demanded Sandy as she handed the seed back to Oxnard. Before she could get an answer, she was interrupted by her brother.

"Maxwell's cheating on you with the chick that turned me down at the park?" asked Stan.

"What are ye talkin' about?" asked Howdy. "She ain't got a huge badonkadonk!"

Stan shook his head. "No, the other chick."

"Oh, that chick!" said Howdy. "Yeah, you were right, she's not that hot."

Suzy released a low growl. "How dare you call me ugly! Maxwell, I'm pretty, right?"

"Don't answer her Maxwell!" shouted Sandy. "I know what she did to you! You'd never do something like this to me!"

Maxwell moaned softly, blinking hard as he rubbed his head. "S-Sandy?"

"Yes, it's Sandy!" said Sandy. "You gotta snap out of it!"

"Oh please!" said Stan as he rolled his eyes. "It's over Maxwell, you got caught, just admit to Sandy that you've been cheating on her!"

"I'd never hurt Sandy!" shouted Maxwell. "She's way too important to me to ever do something like that! I can't believe you'd even think I'd ever do something so low! I should…"

"Bonsai!" exclaimed Blizzy as she jumped on Maxwell. Taking a small black bottle, she uncorked it and poured its contents down Maxwell's throat. "Drink up!"

"What are you doing?" asked Suzy. "What did you give him?"

Blizzy smiled cheekily. "Ipecac!"

"What's ipecac?" asked Hamtaro.

"You'll find out in a second," answered Blizzy. "But you might wanna back up." Maxwell's stomach released a loud gurgle. He fell on all fours before vomiting is stomach contents onto the floor. After a few second of gagging in spitting, Maxwell rubbed his head. "What happened?"

"I don't believe this!" shouted Suzy as she sank to her knees. "You ruined everything!"

"Well, what was I suppose to do?" asked Sandy. "Just let you steal Maxwell like that? Besides, Maxwell doesn't like you like that!"

"Yes he does!" shouted Suzy, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "He's always been nice to me! He's the only one who's ever been nice to me." Suzy wiped her eyes before continuing. "Every hamster I met called me a nerd or a freak and wouldn't let me play with them, but Maxwell's different. When I snuck into his bookstore, he didn't get me in trouble or force me to leave. I thought…"

"Suzy, I already told you," said Maxwell as he wiped his mouth. "You're a nice hamster, but I don't like you like that. Look, forget about those other hamster, we won't treat you like that."

"Really?" asked Suzy. "Even after everything I've done?"

"Of course!" answered Hamtaro. "All hamsters are welcome here!" Suddenly, Stan was forced on his stomach, his tail wrapped up in Sandy's ribbon.

"I wasn't hitting on anyone!" shouted Stan in protest.

"I know," said Sandy. "But you owe somebody an apology!"

Stan tried in vain to release himself from his sister's ribbon. "You don't have to snag me to do that let me go!" Sandy did as she was told, allowing Stan to get up.

"Sorry about all this Max," said Stan. "When I heard something was going on, I was worried about Sandy and…"

"Say no more," said Maxwell. "I understand."

"You're gonna just let 'im off the hook after he beat the crud out of you?" asked Boss.

Suzy and Sandy turned to Stan. "You did what?"

Stan laughed nervously as he began to inch away slowly. "Hehe, come on, I was just…" He turned and sped down the tunnel as fast as his paws could carry him, closely followed by Sandy and Suzy.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the fic! Suzy's bio will be up on my bio page soon! Please R&R!


End file.
